1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to brake lights, and particularly to a brake light system and a brake light.
2. Description of Related Art
Road vehicles have a braking light. The braking light includes a light source and a cover. When a driver depresses a brake pedal to slow or stop the vehicle, the light source emits a light beam to the cover to indicate that the vehicle is braking, thereby avoiding a rear end collision. However, because the brightness of the light beam from the cover is low, it cannot provide an effective warning light for a driver following.
Therefore, what is needed is a braking light system to overcome the above described limitations.